Maafkan Aku
by honeyf
Summary: Wajah itu... Wajah familiar itu... Dia... Lelaki yang telah menolongku dulu... Mirip... Lanjutan dari My First Fanfic, "Aku Terlambat". SaruNaru. AU. 3-shot. R&R?
1. Part I

**Maafkan Aku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Beta Reader: My Kaasan a.k.a Ange la Nuit**

**Warning: AU, alur maju mundur, Shonen-ai a.k.a Boys Love.**

**Note: **Bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, "Aku Terlambat". Ini lanjutannya... Selamat menikmati.

* * *

"Haaa..."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Aaaa... Kenapa musim panas harus sepanas ini, sih?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dari mulutku begitu saja. Berbagai macam keluhan, aku keluarkan. Dari yang masuk di akal sampai hal-hal yang sangat mustahil. Ya. Aku gila. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini, aku terperangkap dalam hawa panas yang tidak ada nyamannya sama sekali.

Setelah capek mengeluh, aku melirik sesuatu di hadapanku saat ini dengan tampang nista. Yeah... tumpukan tugas musim panas. Eh, bukan tugasku. Tapi tugas yang telah dikerjakan murid-muridku. Singkirkan dulu tugas itu, aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku dahulu.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, seorang guru Matematika. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku memilih matematika. Pelajaran yang sudah jelas sangat tidak kusukai saat sekolah. Aku selalu gagal dalam pelajaran satu itu. Suer! Aku sangat benci matematika. Tidak ada nilai yang dapat dibanggakan dari pelajaran itu.

Tapi, apalah daya... Benar kata orang, sesuatu yang dibenci bisa menjadi sesuatu yang dicinta. Ya. Benci jadi cinta. Entahlah, jangan tanyakan mengapa, aku sendiri juga tak mengerti. Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata tadi di sebuah lirik lagu. Lupakan itu. Kembali ke topik. Jadi, kenyataannya bahwa kehidupan telah mengubahku, err... atau aku yang telah mengubah kehidupan. Sepertinya, aku tidak layak menggunakan kalimat yang terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dicerna otakku. Intinya, karena satu-satunya perguruan tinggi yang biayanya terjangkau oleh anak lulusan yang tinggal sendiri dan hanya memiliki peninggalan harta yang begitu minim dari orang tua, maka dengan amat sangat terpaksa, demi mencapainya kualitas diri, aku memilih perguruan tinggi Konoha bidang Matematika.

Setelah masuk, aku jadi mengerti mengapa biayanya murah. Jelas saja, karena untuk mencari peminat. Tapi, sedikit berbeda, meskipun jadi terlihat murahan begitu, kualitas perkuliahannya sangat bagus. Aku benar-benar harus mati-matian untuk bertahan di sana. Alhasil, jadilah aku cinta matematika. Lucu juga.

Cukup tentang matematika. Sekarang masalah cinta sebenarnya. Suatu fakta bahwa di usiaku yang 25 tahun ini, aku masih sendiri. Sendiri tanpa pasangan, pacar, dan sebagainya. Oh, Kami-sama... kapan Kau pertemukan aku dengan jodohku? Jangan sampai diri ini dicap sebagai -yang istilah asingnya- _bujang lapuk_ seperti itu.

Tidaaaaak! Batinku menjerit. Tubuhku langsung memutih seketika setelah membayangkan hal itu benar terjadi.

-HHH-

"Pak Naruto!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita tidak diliburkan saja, sih?"

"Iya, Pak! Kami benar-benar kepanasan, nih!"

"..." Oke. Sekarang, aku berada dalam kelas, mendengar keluhan-keluhan yang dikeluarkan satu-persatu oleh murid-muridku. Aku pun memasang tampang malas.

"Pak..."

"Yeah... Bukan hanya kalian, saya juga maunya libur, istirahat di rumah, menyegarkan diri. Tapi..." ucapku berhenti dan memberi jeda panjang. "Yang perlu dipermasalahkan, kenapa nilai tes kalian tidak ada yang memuaskan sama sekali?" Yah, sampai-sampai anak sok jenius itu juga mendapat hasil buruk.

"Jangan salahkan kami, donk! Siapa tahu soalnya memang error?"

"Maksudnya... kalian menyalahkan soal saya?" tanyaku sembari memberi tatapan tajam.

"Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan soalnya... Tapi otak bapak!"

Seisi kelas pun langsung tertawa. Sebegitu senangnya mereka mengejekku.

"GRRRR!"

"Eits, bapaknya marah, nih!"

"Jangan marah, Pak..."

"Peace!"

Beginilah keadaan kelas yang kupegang. Kalau tidak ingat ini adalah profesiku, tuntutan mata pencaharianku. Mungkin, aku sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari sini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya profesi, tapi karena anak itu. Ya. Anak itu yg membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang. Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu aku dikecewakan olehnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dia menjadi begitu labil. Ah, ya... Dari tadi aku menyebutnya 'dia' dan 'anak itu' terus. Oke, aku perkenalkan sekali lagi. Dia yang kumaksud adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sumber penghidupanku saat kuliah. Saat itu dia masih bocah, sebenarnya masih sama saja dengan sekarang. Tapi, setidaknya umur 6 tahun lebih _bocah_ daripada 13 tahun.

Saat itu aku bekerja sebagai penjaganya. Tidak. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya hanya tukang antar jemput yang sering telat, dan juga hanya seorang teman sementara di rumahnya. Aku tidak cocok dengan sebutan penjaga. Mana ada penjaga yang selalu saja membiarkan bahaya datang kepada sesuatu yang dijaganya.

Haaa… Mengingat itu membuat diriku ini amat sangat bodoh sekali. Tapi, untunglah. Setelah peristiwa itu, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Yeah… Jawabannya bukan karena aku dipecat. Memang. Memang aku sempat dipecat. Hanya saja, karena paksaan Sasuke kepada orangtuanya, aku dipekerjakan lagi.

Tidak lama, aku mendapatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu telah membuatku rela meninggalkan Sasuke. Anggap aku benar-benar mengalami krisis ekonomi. Gaji dari pekerjaanku itu masih kurang. Bisa saja aku minta naik gaji kepada orangtua Sasuke, atau tepatnya meminta Sasuke untuk menyampaikan ke orangtuanya. Jelas, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena aku tidak ingin melakukan hal memalukan itu.

Iruka, dosenku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai orang yang paling berharga seperti ayah sendiri, menawarkan pekerjaan kepadaku. Gajinya... ya, lumayan. Selain itu, Iruka juga menyarankan untuk mencari pengalaman.

Tapi... Apakah aku harus meninggalkan Sasuke? Padahal, sebelumnya aku sangat mengharapkannya agar bisa selalu bersamanya.

Jadi, apa yang harus kupilih?

Oke. Sudah diputuskan, aku akan memilih masa depanku. Siapa yang tahu kalau kesempatan ini adalah jalan mujurku. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan, maka seseorang harus rela berkorban apa yang dimilikinya, nilainya harus sama, setara dan sesuai, tidak lebih dan tidak juga kurang. Ya, itulah pelajaran yang kudapat dari hasil membaca salah satu komik favoritku.

Kembali ke masalah, aku meninggalkan Sasuke. Kurasa, itu baik. Dia tidak akan selalu menjadi bocah selamanya, dia akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Jika aku terus bersamanya, mungkin saja aku malah jadi merusaknya. Aku tidak mau itu.

Kemudian, aku menjalani hidupku bersama pekerjaanku. Cukup sibuk, nyaris tidak ada waktu luangku. Pagi sampai sore bekerja. Malam kuliah. Begitu seterusnya. Selama kurang lebih lima tahun, aku benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sungguh miris rasanya. Hanya bisa membayang-bayangkan dirinya saja saat melamun dalam waktu kerjaku. Kukira, aku akan tetap ada waktu untuk bertemu, meskipun hanya sesekali. Tapi mana? Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Oh, Kami-sama... Mungkinkah dia benar-benar menjadi membenciku?

Tidak heran. Karena sampai aku keluar dari pekerjaanku, yang mana saat itu aku sudah lulus kuliah kurang lebih dua tahun sebelumnya. Aku memilih kembali ke statusku di bidang pendidikan. Tentu, aku diterima sebagai guru Matematika. Di sekolah itulah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya... begitu rindu.

"Hei! Awas!"

DUAG! Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghantam kepalaku.

"Gawat! Kena guru!"

"Cepat bawa ke UKS!"

"Siapa tadi yang nendang bolanya?"

"Pak... Bapak baik-baik saja."

"Sepertinya gak baik sama sekali."

"Gi-gimana ini...?"

"Hei! Yang laki-laki, angkat ba—"

Ya. Pendengaranku perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Aku hanya merasakan pusing. Pandanganku menjadi gelap. Dan, tak lama aku merasa akan kehilangan kesadaranku ini.

Hening. Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku dapat mengambil kesadaranku kembali. Tak ada lagi suara-suara tadi. Tadi... tak tahu berapa lamanya itu. Kemudian aku membuka mata, mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Putih. Itu yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Dan, kucerna selanjutnya di otakku. Sebut saja, aku berada di ruang UKS.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kupastikan bahwa ada orang yang telah masuk, atau keluar.

"Permisi..."

Kata itu terdengar dari sebelah kain penutup yang ada di samping ranjang tidurku ini. Kemudian, hening kembali.

"Permisi, Pak."

"Ya?" Sekejap saja, aku simpulkan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan orang yang berusaha mengajakku berbicara.

"Maafkan saya, Pak."

"Hm?"

"Ya... Saya yang—"

"Tunggu sebentar. Tak sopan kalau kita tidak saling melihat begini."

Lalu, aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku, turun dari ranjang, berjalan dan menarik kain yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Lalu...

"..."

"..."

Wajah itu... Wajah familiar itu... Dia... Lelaki yang telah menolongku dulu... Mirip...

"Kau..." ucap pemilik wajah familiar itu dengan nada yang tidak mengindahkan.

Ya. Bisa dipastikan, siapa lagi yang berani memanggil 'kau' itu kepada orang yang jauh lebih tua sekaligus menjabat sebagai gurunya. Benar sekali. Dia...

"Sasuke?"

"Cih!"

Dia berpaling, dan berlari keluar.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Dan akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh di wajahku yang bodoh ini.

Selesailah cerita awal dimana aku bertemu dengan bocah, eh, bukan, Sasuke. Dan, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Pak? Bapak?"

"Halooo?"

"Pak guru Naruto?"

"Oi, oi."

"Ya. Ya. Ya." Aku pun menjawabnya.

Ck. Tidak kusangka aku akan melamun seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah kuhabiskan untuk mendongeng kisah panjang tadi. Mari diperjelas. Saat ini, aku masih... di dalam ruang kelas yang amat sangat panas sekali ini. Keringatku pun terus mengucur. Aku jadi heran, apa yang telah merasuki diriku. Setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke, aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol pikiranku.

"Pak... Pulang..."

"Iya, Pak..."

"Panas..."

"Baiklah. Pelajaran usai. Kalian boleh pulang." Daripada aku jadi gila kalau berada di sini terus.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Tapi, jangan lupa. Besok tidak ada libur. Kita masih harus melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertinggal."

"Yaaaaahhhhhhh..."

Cukup untuk hari ini. Seperti yang sudah kupikirkan, aku tidak ingin gila, karena melebihi batasku. Cuaca, pikiran, otak, dan sebagainya. Semua kacau.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku. Kemudian, berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Sebelum aku sampai ke pintu, aku melihat Sasuke. Dia masih berada di bangkunya. Duduk diam menatap ke arah luar. Aku tidak tahu pasti seberapa jauhnya jarak antara meja guru dan pintu, sehingga saat itu juga aku sempat-sempatnya menge-_zoom_ pandanganku. Dan, aku melihat keringat Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan turun.

"Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan?"

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang tiba-tiba memanas. Dengan terburu-buru aku keluar dari kelas.

-HHH-

BAM. Bunyi hantaman kecil dari tas yang baru saja aku lempar ke kasurku. Aku membuka kancing kemejaku, menyalakan kipas angin. Kemudian...

BUG. Sekali lagi bunyi hantaman yang lumayan nyaring terdengar dari kasurku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku sendiri dan berbaring telentang. Aku mengingat sekilas kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasakan wajahku terbakar, mungkin terlihat begitu merah. Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Aku terus menerus mengelaknya.

-HHH-

"Sasuke, bisa bantu aku bawakan barang?"

"Hn."

Ya. Sekarang, aku sedang menjalankan misi yaitu berusaha mendekati Sasuke, mencari tahu mengapa nilai-nilainya pada akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang beres. Oh, ya, aku lupa memberitahukan bahwa sejak aku tahu Sasuke sekolah di sini, hubungan kami tidak begitu akrab.

Kenapa begitu?

Entahlah... Sasuke terlalu banyak diam. Dia juga jadi patuh dengan ucapanku, layaknya dengan seorang guru. Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan perubahan kesopanannya. Tapi... jenjang jauh di antara aku dan Sasuke jadi begitu nyata. Kusadari itu, dan rasanya sakit. Aku sempat berpikir...

Kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan bersama dengannya?

Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh!

"Pak..."

"Y-ya..."

"Sudah."

"Hm?"

Aku bingung, dan kemudian aku melihat sekitarku.

Oh, ya... sudah... Sudah di tempat tujuan ternyata. Lagi-lagi aku melamun.

"Saya permisi kembali ke kelas," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tunggu!" balasku secepatnya.

"Ya?"

"Ng... Itu... Anu..."

Apa, sih? Kenapa jadi susah begini?

"Maaf?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

"Ah! Apa bisa... kita... eh, maksudnya... kamu... sehabis pulang sekolah... menemuiku?"

Apa-apaan itu? Kalimatku kacau!

"Apa ada waktu?" lanjutku.

"..." Aku melihat Sasuke terdiam, berpikir mungkin.

"Ya..." ucapnya. "Ya, ada."

"Jadi?" Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Ya, saya bisa."

Horeeeeee! Aku menjerit dalam hati. Kami-sama... Terima kasih...

"Sekarang, apa saya sudah bisa pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Ya. Ya, silahkan. Silahkan saja," jawabku menahan rasa histeris bahagiaku.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun menghilang dari pandanganku. Tak lama, aku menyadari sesuatu...

Haaa... Kenapa kesannya jadi ngajak kencan begitu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Alhamdulillah... Kesampaian juga akhirnya buat lanjutin fanfic sebelumnya... Maaf kalau ada yang kebingungan...

Mind to review? ^_^


	2. Part II

**Maafkan Aku **

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, sepertinya OOC, Shonen-ai a.k.a Boys Love.**

**Note: Perlu diperhatikan tanda -HHH- ****berarti time skip.**

**A/N 1st: **Teman-teman, sebelumnya saya minta maaf banget karena sudah membuat teman-teman menunggu lama. Dan, terima kasih... Kalau begitu... Happy Reading...

**-Part II-**

"Hehehe... Aku jadi tidak sabar..." ucapku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sekarang, aku masih berada di kantor para guru. Seperti guru-guru yang lain, aku sibuk merapikan buku-buku materiku. Ya... Jam sekolah telah usai. Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan menemui Sasuke, lalu pergi bersamanya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"..."

Aku terdiam. Sejenak berpikir dan menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu... Kenapa aku benar-benar menjadi seperti murid-murid perempuan yang biasa mengerumuni Sasuke untuk meminta kencan?

Tidak... Bukan... Lupakan itu. Aku tidak seperti itu. Tujuanku lebih mulia, yaitu... err... sudahlah. Yang penting, ini kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya. "Yosh!" seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan tanda semangat.

Setelah selesai mengurusi buku-buku materiku tadi, aku beranjak dari mejaku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu, bersiul-siul riang.

"Pak Uzumaki."

"Eh?"

Siulanku terhenti. Aku berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil. "Ah, Bu Shizune. Ada apa?"

"Anda dipanggil kepala sekolah," jawabnya.

"Hm?"

Aku mengangkat salah satu alis mataku. Tanpa aba-aba dari Shizune, aku segera pergi menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. "Ada apa, sih? Tiba-tiba saja Nenek itu memanggilku." Perasaanku jadi tidak karuan. Merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus sama sekali.

-HHH-

Aku melirik jam yang ada di tanganku. Dengan menyipitkan mata, aku melihat...

06:24:31 PM

"Bagus... Bagus sekali..."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di parkiran motor. Langit gelap menunjukkan waktu sudah memasuki malam, pas dengan yang ada di jamku. Dan, semua ini karena nenek itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memintaku untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas dan tidak penting untukku. Aku tidak mau memberitahukan apa itu. Cukup. Maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak mau mati muda. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa mengelak keinginannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" sentakku teringat akan janji dengan Sasuke. "Hmm... Kurasa... dia sudah pulang mungkin ya..." gumamku, " ya... bisa saja dia bosan menungguku. Besok, aku harus minta maaf."

-HHH-

RIIIIIIIING. Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama selesai. Kemudian, murid-muridku pun sibuk menaruh lembar jawaban di mejaku. Dapat diketahui kalau kelasku baru saja mengadakan ujian, tepatnya ulangan harian. Saat itu juga, aku menunggu seseorang.

"Sasuke..."

Aku memanggilnya saat giliran Sasuke yang mengumpul jawaban. Dan betapa beruntungnya, dia orang yang terakhir. Yeah, tidak akan ada yang akan terganggu.

"Ya?"

"Aku... err... Saya... saya minta maaf soal kemarin..." ucapku agak grogi. "Kemarin itu, saya..."

"Tidak apa." Potongnya tiba-tiba. "Saya mengerti kesibukan Bapak."

Aku terdiam. Sasuke sudah menerimanya. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku mengatakan tidak yakin seperti itu. Lalu...

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau hari ini?" tanyaku tanpa perhitungan otakku. Oh, yeah... Percaya diri sekali diriku ini sampai berani memintanya lagi.

"Maaf..."

"Hm?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Saya lelah ditinggalkan," ucapnya perlahan, tegas, dan ambigu. Ya. Ambigu bagi otak saya. Sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa diam saja saat tahu Sasuke pergi dari pandanganku. Entah, bagaimana wujud tampang dan perasaanku saat ini.

-HHH-

"Haaaa..."

Aku mengeluarkan nafas berat, berjalan gontai di lorong sekolah. Cahaya matahari senja yang masuk membias di kaca jendela, kemudian memantul di lantai, menimpa bagian sisi kiri tubuhku.

"Krucuk krucuk~"

Terdengar bunyi tidak menyenangkan dari dalam perutku. "Diam kau perut! Nanti kita makan ramen sepuas-puasnya di rumah," gerutuku kepada perutku yang sedari tadi merengek minta diisi.

"Pak Uzumaki."

"Eh? Ya?" sahutku kaget salah tingkah.

"Ada apa dengan Bapak? Kelihatannya pucat begitu?" tanyanya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haku. Saya hanya kelelahan," jawabku bohong. Tidak juga, sih! Aku memang sedang kelelahan.

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanyaku menyadari bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang terlalu telat untuk seorang murid. Ya, Haku adalah muridku, hmm... tahun kemarin.

"Saya menunggu jemputan," jawabnya tenang.

"Oh..." balasku. "Kalau begitu, saya ikut menunggu juga."

"Tidak, Pak. Tak perlu merepotkan diri Bapak."

"Tidak apa. Saya khawatir kalau kalau ada sesuatu."

"Tidak ada, Pak. Lagipula, saya sudah biasa seperti ini," kata Haku meyakinkanku dengan senyumnya.

Karena bosan berkata 'tidak' berkali-kali, maka... "oke. Tapi, saya tetap ikut menunggu di sini."

Mendengar itu, Haku tersenyum. "Terserah Bapak saja..."

"Hehehe," seruku. Aku menang juga.

-HHH-

"Hmm... Haku..."

"Ya?"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu lama?" tanyaku frustasi mengetahui bahwa waktu sudah berlalu tiga setengah jam. Bayangkan! Tiga setengah jam?

"Maaf, sejak kemarin sudah seperti ini. Sepertinya ia sedang ada kesibukan."

"Kemarin?" ulangku penasaran. "Jadi, kau di sini sendirian jam segini?" Ya, jam tujuh lewat.

"Tidak, saya tidak sendirian, Pak. Kemarin ada Sasuke," jawabnya dengan senyum maksud menenangkan kepanikanku. Sayangnya...

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

Senyum Haku memudar.

"Lalu? Apa kau tahu kapan dia pulang setelah itu?" tanyaku buru-buru dalam kepanikan.

Haku sempat memberi pandangan heran kepadaku, dan kemudian menjawab, "tidak. Karena saya lebih dulu pulang darinya."

"Aaa..."

Aku hanya bisa lemas, terlalu syok mengetahui ini.

Tak lama, suara motor menghampiri tempat dimana aku dan Haku berada. Setelah tiba di hadapan kami, motor itu berhenti, dan Haku pun segera pamit. Kupastikan itu adalah jemputan Haku. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, lelaki yang menjemputnya berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku membalasnya. Mereka pergi, tinggalah aku sendiri.

Oke. Dari informasi yang masuk hari ini, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa diriku telah mengecewakan Sasuke. Aku jadi mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'ditinggalkan'-nya itu. Ya. Kalau diingat-ingat dan dihitung-hitung, aku sudah berkali-kali meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku juga pernah membuat Sasuke nyaris tiada.

"Aaaaaaargh! Lebih baik aku mati saja di tangan Nenek tua itu, kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini," jeritku depresi. "Ah... Kepalaku sakit... Sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang."

"Krucuk krucuk~"

"Diam kau, perut sialan! Ugh!"

-HHH-

"Bosaaaaaaaaaan..." keluhku panjang. Bagaimana tidak, sejak aku mengingkari janji dengan Sasuke, rasanya hidupku jadi tidak berguna. Sebut saja itu adalah akhir dari segalanya di antara aku dan dia. Aku jadi tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu Sasuke. Setiap kali berhadapan dengannya, aku canggung untuk menyapanya dan selalu teringat untuk meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya berkali-kali. Padahal sang objek penderitaanku acuh tak acuh terhadapku. Ya, ampun... Kenapa dia begitu dingin? Tahukah dia, kalau aku sangat merasa bersalah? Tapi, apa daya. Biarlah berjalan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melukai Sasuke lebih jauh. Aku pikir kepercayaan Sasuke terhadapku telah hilang.

Lelah menerawang tidak jelas, aku melihat daftar nilai murid-muridku. Yap, posisiku saat ini ada di kamarku. Aku menghabiskan waktu libur hari Minggu-ku di rumah sendirian bersama tumpukan tugas-tugas dan lembar jawaban tes murid-muridku.

"Aaa... Aku bingung. Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada satu pun nilai yang indah. Kenapa dengan murid-muridku, sih? Apa mereka mogok belajar atau apa?" omelku kemana-mana. "Terutama Sasuke. Sudah dua minggu seperti ini. Apa yang membuat anak itu drop?" tanyaku pada udara tak membalas. "Hm... Apa karena aku?"

Hening sesaat.

"Oh, Kami-sama... Kenapa aku jadi geer seperti itu?" seruku frustasi.

Kedua tanganku melayang ke atas, kemudian memegangi kepalaku. Aku menutup mataku, merasakan apa yang ada dalam isi kepalaku. Aku menggumam kecil. "Cukup, semuanya sukses buat aku penasaran. Aku harus cari tahu! Dimulai dari Sasuke. Sekarang, aku akan mengambil keputusan itu! Iya! Itu! Keputusan nekat itu!" semangatku berapi-api, mengepalkan tangan yang sudah lepas dari pegangan kepala.

"Itu dia! Pergi ke rumah Sasuke dan menemui orangtuanya!"

Hening.

"Aaaa... Ternyata aku memang mau cepat mati ya? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini? Kami-sama..." ucapku dengan nada kecil merintih, sampai-sampai pose semangat keren tadi menghilang dalam sekejap. "Hm... Sebelum ke sana, apa aku perlu beritahu Sasuke dulu? Err... Tidak perlu... Bisa gawat kalau aku buat janji lagi dan ujungnya aku lalai lagi."

Aku terdiam.

"Oke! Sudah kuputuskan untuk ke rumahnya... Sekarang! Ya! Lebih cepat lebih baik!" ucapku berkobar-kobar. Kutipan dari orang penting pun sampai ikut berpartisipasi.

Aku keluar dari rumahku, menuju ke arah motorku berada. Aku menaiki motor, menghidupkannya, dan pergi melaju. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke. Aku masih ingat. Lagipula dari hasil pengecekanku di data murid, Sasuke masih tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dulu.

Sampai di tujuan, aku berhenti di depan pagar halaman rumahnya. Turun dari motor, berjalan, dan membuka pagar secara perlahan. Ckckck... Berani sekali aku melakukan hal tak sopan ini. Setelah masuk, aku menutup kembali, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar di hadapanku.

TOK. TOK. TOK. Aku mengetuk pintu.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi. TOK. TOK. TOK.

Hening kembali, masih tak ada jawaban.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku berniat mengetuk pintu dengan agak kasar, membuat suara lebih nyaring dan bising.

CKLEK. Terdengar suara dari arah dalam yang membuat niat burukku tadi hilang. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Akhirnya... Batinku lega.

"..." Aku tiba-tiba terdiam saat tubuh dari balik pintu terlihat seutuhnya.

"..." Orang yang di hadapanku juga terdiam. Kedua matanya memperhatikan tubuhku dari bawah sampai dengan dimana dia dan aku bertatapan. Saat itu juga, aku memberi senyuman canggung. "Naruto?"

"Ya," jawabku. Dan kemudian, orang yang memanggil tadi memandangku dengan tatapan memeriksa.

"Benar Naruto?"

Aku segera memberikan sebuah anggukan. "Iya, kak Itachi."

"Hm... Lalu, ada apa? Maaf, aku hanya sedikit aneh. Setelah lama tidak kelihatan, tiba-tiba datang."

"Umm... Saya datang sebagai guru Sasuke. Boleh saya menemui Sasuke?" balasku langsung ke inti kedatanganku.

"..." Itachi diam sejenak seolah berpikir. "Ya, silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih," balasku dengan senyum.

Itachi memberi isyarat kepadaku, dan aku mengikutinya. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu utama, aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya panggil Sasuke dulu," ujar Itachi. Aku pun mengangguk lagi.

-HHH-

Selagi menunggu, aku melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar ruangan yang sudah lama aku tinggal. Kangen rasanya. Mengenang saat dimana aku masih bersama Sasuke kecil. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Keadaannya tetap sama. Kesan hitam bertaburan di dalam ruangan. Lambang Uchiha selalu jadi yang menonjol di pusat perhatian ruangan. Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari tempat ini.

Berkabung. Itulah yang terpikirkan. Ya, hitam memang tanda berkabung. Sayangnya, dominan hitam ini sudah ada dari dulu, dan hitam masa itu tidak membuatku menjadi sekabung ini.

"Permisi."

"!"

Suara tadi langsung memecah lamunanku. "Ya," jawabku spontan. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke di sana.

"Ada apa?"

"..." Aku berpikir, mencari kata yang pas. "Sebelumnya, apa kita bisa duduk dulu?" tawarku. Karena, aku baru sadar kalau tubuhku yang awalnya tadi duduk ini sudah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan.

Sasuke memberi tatapan yang entah mengapa seolah mengatakan apakah-begitu-penting-sampai-harus-duduk. Ah, hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Jadi begini, langsung saja, saya mau menanyakan apa kau punya masalah?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Sebelumnya, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak kapan aku beralih dari guru Matematika ke guru BK.

Lupakan itu. Kembalikan perhatian ke Sasuke yang telah menatap heran ke diriku, dengan mengangkat salah satu alis matanya.

"Ya, kurasa kau... ada sesuatu... sampai-sampai nilaimu akhir ini turun drastis," jelasku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanganku.

"Terus?"

Mendengar itu, aku jadi punya firasat bahwa dia tidak memperdulikannya. "Bukan terus, saya sebagai gurumu ini kecewa!" ucapku dengan nada agak tinggi. Ah! Bodohnya... Kenapa aku jadi terpancing emosi.

"Maaf kalau saya mengecewakan Bapak," ucapnya datar. "Saya tidak ada masalah khusus, hanya malas saja."

Apa katanya barusan? Malas? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Apakah itu perkataan yang pantas dari seorang murid yang sudah dicap sebagai murid teladan?" sindirku.

"Oh, yeah. Saya minta maaf lagi," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu, sih?"

"Kenapa apanya apa? Saya baik baik saja!" Sasuke mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi," tegas Sasuke, dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Aku bangun seketika, dan memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Sasuke melecehkan. "Kau membuatku iritasi."

"..."

Aku melepaskannya perlahan. Dengan itu, Sasuke pun pergi. Lalu, aku? Aku hanya diam melihatnya. Perkataannya terus mendengung dalam kepalaku. Iritasi? Aku membuatnya iritasi? Iritasi?

"Naruto?"

"Matamu yang iritasi, teme!" sentakku.

"?"

"Ah!"

Aku terkejut melihat sosok Itachi di depanku. Tanganku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku. Ya, ampun. Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku hanya bisa diam, karena malu.

"..." Itachi menatapku seolah mengasihani. "Maafkan Sasuke," ucap Itachi seakan mengerti keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ah! Tidak. Tidak apa. Saya yang salah. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Saya permisi dulu," ucapku terburu-buru, kemudian langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan Itachi.

-HHH-

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau terlalu bodoh, sih, Naruto! Harusnya kau bisa tahan emosimu, jangan seperti anak kecil! Seharusnya kau ngerti kalau masa seperti itu sedang labil-labilnya. Dia bukan bocah seperti dulu lagi. Dan kau juga bukan anak-anak lagi. Sadari itu, Naruto!" teriakku memecah keheningan kamarku. Tidak ada orang di sini. Hanya aku. Anggap saja aku gila karena memarahi diri sendiri.

Hening.

"Haaa... Aku butuh istirahat. Menenangkan pikiranku." Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

-HHH-

Aku bersandar malas di kursi. Jam istirahat baru saja datang. Aku berniat untuk mendinginkan kepalaku di ruang kepala sekolah, satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki AC. Jangan tanya kenapa aku di sini. Yang jelas, aku capek. "Ah... Kenapa masalah ini jadi panjang begini, sih..."

"Masalah apa?"

"Ah! Nenek," cibirku saat tahu Kepala Sekolah yang kupanggil nenek itu ada di hadapanku.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan kata itu, Naruto," tegasnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Err... ya..."

"Lalu? Ada masalah apa denganmu?"

"Tidak... Hanya masalah nilai murid-murid yang tidak beres semua."

"Mungkin memang kau yang salah kali..." sindir nenek menyebalkan itu.

"Huh!" Kenapa semua menyalahkanku, sih?

"Begini saja... Bagaimana kalau kau bertukar kelas dulu dengan Kakashi untuk sementara waktu?"

"Eh?"

"Menurut informasi yang masuk, Uchiha yang teladan itu nilainya juga sedang terganggu. Bisa gawat kalau seperti itu terus, kita akan dapat masalah dengan orangtuanya."

"Ah... ya, saya mengerti." Tentu, aku mengerti maksudnya. Jika ayahnya tahu keadaan Sasuke, beliau akan menyalahkan pihak sekolah. Pastinya, aku yang menjabat sebagai gurunya akan menjadi tersangka utama. Masalah tidak sampai di situ saja, beliau juga akan membawa Sasuke pergi dari sekolah ini. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Tidak! Aku tidak mau! "Baiklah, saya setuju dengan usul Ne-eh... Nyonya Tsunade."

Nek Tsunade pun tersenyum.

"Permisi..."

"Ya?"

Aku dan Nek Tsunade berpaling ke arah suara.

"Ada yang mencari Pak Naruto di lobi," ucap Shizune, sang informan Nek Tsunade.

"Ah... Ya... Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Nek," ucapku pergi sambil lalu.

"Na-ru-to..."

Sekilas aku berbalik untuk melihat denyut-denyut merah di dahinya. Mengetahui itu, tentu saja aku segera berlari keluar, menghindari ancaman neraka. "Hehehe..."

-HHH-

"Kak Itachi?" tanyaku heran saat sampai di lobi. Aku tidak menyangka akan dicari Itachi.

"Naruto... Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"Oh, ya, kalau begitu ke kantin saja," usulku.

"Tidak. Saya mau kau yang ikut saya," ucap Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Hmm... Oke. Tunggu sebentar, saya siap-siap dulu," ucapku bergegas pergi ke kantor guru.

-HHH-

"Jadi... Nyonya Mikoto..."

"Ya..."

Air mataku keluar. "Jadi begitu... hiks... pantas saja..." ucapku terisak, berusaha menahan tangisan yang tidak berhenti.

"..." Itachi hanya terdiam dan mengusap-usap punggungku maksud menenangkanku.

"Terus, boleh saya tahu kenapa Nyonya Mikoto meninggal?"

Ya. Setengah jam yang lalu, Itachi memberitahukan kabar mengejutkan itu. Ibu Sasuke meninggal tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Dan, aku tidak tahu itu! Tidak hanya aku, sih... Orang-orang sekitar juga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, karena memang dirahasiakan. Tapi... saat ini, untukku, bukan lagi rahasia.

"Maaf, Naruto. Hal tersebut tidak bisa kukatakan," ucap Itachi tegas.

"Oh..." sahutku dengan nada agak kecewa. "Yah... Baiklah... Saya turut berduka atas kepergian Nyonya Mikoto... "

"Terima kasih," balas Itachi dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu, urusan saya di sini selesai. Saya permisi dulu..."

"Ya... Terima kasih banyak atas kabarnya dan bantuannya." Karena aku telah mengetahui alasan atas ketidakstabilan Sasuke.

"Tidak mengapa. Saya pergi dulu. Bye." Itachi pergi meninggalkan uang di piring yang terdapat bon pembayaran. Yeah... Saat ini, aku berada di dalam kafe. Memesan dua minuman yang akhirnya mubazir karena tidak tersentuh. Tentu saja, mendengar berita menyedihkan itu membuat nafsu dahaga menghilang.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini, aku mengambil uang dalam dompetku. Saat ingin menaruh uangku dalam piring bon tadi, aku melihat nominal mata uang yang ditinggal Itachi tadi. Dan itu lebih dari harga seluruh pesanan. Aku pun tersenyum. "Thanks..."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**A/N 2nd:**

Alhamdulillah... Akhirnya jadi... Chap selanjutnya juga. *lirik-lirik draft* Oh ya... Di sini gak ada alur maju mundur lagi, tapi malah banyak time-skipnya... hehehe

Teman-teman, maaf lama banget update-nya... oTL Maaf, saya nyaris kehilangan waktu konsentrasi untuk melanjutkan fic karena kerjaan dan kuliah saya... T-T

Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah bersedia mampir membaca, mereview, mengefav, dan mengalert. -bagi-bagi fan art-

Sekarang, bersediakah untuk menaruh jejaknya lagi? ^_^


	3. Part III

**Maafkan Aku **

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Beta Reader: My Beloved Friend, Yuyun a.k.a Yuna Yagami**

**Warning: AU, sepertinya OOC, Shonen-ai a.k.a Boys Love.**

**Attention: Perlu diperhatikan tanda **-HHH- **berarti time skip. **

**A/N: **Hati-hati di sini banyak hal lebay dan gak jelasnya... (ditimpuk) Happy reading!**  
**

**-Part III-**

"Oke. Pelajaran sampai di sini dulu. Dan, ingat... tugas yang belum selesai hari ini, lanjutkan di rumah."

"Baik..."

Aku tersenyum. Senang rasanya melihat wajah-wajah baru. Kelas yang kuajar saat ini adalah kelas Kakashi. Ya, aku sudah bertukar kelas dengan Kakashi. Suasana kelasnya sungguh berbeda dengan kelasku. Muridnya baik, ramah dan penurut. Jadi, aku tidak begitu sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan murid-murid Kakashi. Entah kenapa aku malah jadi iri. Beruntung sekali Kakashi memiliki anak buah seperti ini. Bukan, itu bukan soal keberuntungan Kakashi, yang benar adalah Kakashi berhasil mendidik murid-muridnya. Yeah, tidak seperti aku.

Tapi, aku tidak heran, maklum saja, tingkat keprofesionalan Kakashi sudah jauh di atas sana. Tingkatannya saja berada di atas mantan dosenku, Iruka. Kakashi tidak hanya menjabat sebagai guru, ia juga menjadi dosen pembantu di Universitas Konoha, tempat kuliah S1-ku. Pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa Kakashi tidak mengambil profesi sebagai dosen menetap saja, daripada menjadi guru Matematika SMP yang jelas-jelas berbeda tarafnya. Yah, itu bukan urusanku. Setiap orang memiliki jalan hidup masing-masing. Benar begitu?

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja. Aku 'kan hanya berkata dalam hati, pikirku garing, mencoba untuk menghiburku. Ya, hiburan... untuk otak yang selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Jelas, sekarang ini, aku tidak mengajar Sasuke. Dan, aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak hari itu. Hari dimana aku mendatangi rumah Sasuke. Mengingatnya saja membuat aku emosi atas kebodohanku saat itu.

Lagipula, aku memang tidak ada keinginan untuk bertemu Sasuke. Meskipun aku sudah tahu tentang kabar kematian Nyonya Mikoto, tapi aku tidak ingin menyinggungnya. Aku takut kalau itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin sakit. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau. Sudahlah...

Perhatianku kembali kepada murid-murid yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku tulisnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Pak Uzumaki, kami pulang dulu."

"Siang, Pak."

"Pak, pulang..."

"Duluan, Pak."

"Sampai ketemu besok, Pak."

"Oke, sampai ketemu besok, anak-anak," ucapku membalas seruan murid-muridku. "Ah, ternyata mereka sopan juga," kataku senang dengan suara kecil. Menurutku, dengan berada di kelas ini, mungkin cukup menyegarkan otakku.

Baiklah, aku juga harus segera pulang ke rumah. Ada banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Dalam waktu dekat ini, sekolah akan mengadakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Itu artinya, dalam masa-masa ini, para guru dituntut untuk bekerja ekstra keras.

"Fyuuuh..."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ugh, aku mau makan ramen dulu..." seruku saat merasa perut terus bergejolak ingin dihidupi.

-HHH-

Waktu telah berjalan beberapa pekan ini, dari hasil informasi yang kuterima, murid-muridku yang sedang ditangani oleh Kakashi mengalami kemajuan. Oh, apakah aku perlu menyembah Kakashi sebagai tanda terima kasih. Aku tidak heran jika Kakashi sukses dengan itu, tapi... ada satu masalah yang tertinggal. Kakashi tidak benar-benar sukses dengan kelasku. Hanya karena satu anak saja, yang tidak lain juga tidak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Kami-sama, apalagi yang diperbuat satu anak itu, jeritku depresi sekaligus bosan. Bosan dengan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha', yang nyaris tidak pernah lepas dariku. Sasuke tidak ada mengalami kemajuan sama sekali. Perlu aku ulangi lagi? Oke, untuk memastikan informasiku ini, setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, nilai Sasuke masih sama buruknya dengan yang kemarin-kemarin, bahkan bisa terbilang lebih buruk lagi. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku stres. Bukan aku saja, Nek Tsunade dan Kakashi juga dibuat bingung olehnya.

Sasuke, sadar-sadarlah kau...

Orang-orang di sekitarmu sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Yeah, setidaknya akulah yang paling mencemaskan dirimu.

Lalu? Bagaimana?

Dalam beberapa minggu yang semakin dekat dengan waktu ujian, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Oh, yeah, muridku tidak hanya kau saja, Sasuke. Masih banyak murid-muridku yang harus kuberi perhatian.

"Haaa... Biarkan aku menenangkan diri dulu. Aku benar-benar pusing."

-HHH-

"Sasuke, coba perhatikan aku!"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke!"

Aku menarik wajah Sasuke untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Sasuke, please... tolong aku sekali ini saja... kau perhatikan aku..." kataku dengan nada memohon yang berlebihan dan memalukan.

"Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

"Huh? Ini semua untukmu, Sasuke..."

"Untukku mananya? Yang minta pertolongan tadi, siapa?" ketus Sasuke yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ya, lagi. Sedari tadi, perhatiannya pergi ke hal lain selain aku... err... pelajaranku.

"..."

Aku hanya diam, entah aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Bai—"

"Satu lagi, kurasa aku tidak meminta diadakan guru privat."

Urat nadiku berdenyut-denyut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang telah berani memotong perkataanku dengan pernyataan yang menyebalkan. "Sa-su-ke!" Sifatmu itu... masih saja menjengkelkan...

Ingin rasanya kuteruskan kalimat itu, tapi... tenang Naruto. Kau pasti bisa menahan amarahmu sementara untuk saat ini. Ya, jika kau tidak ingin diusir seperti waktu itu.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti aku tetap di sini sebagai pembimbingmu..."

"Terserah."

"Haaa..."

Aku melenguh kecil. Belajar macam apa ini? Kalau bukan karena perintah nenek itu, mungkin sekarang aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku di rumah dengan damai. Tidak di sini, di kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang dipenuhi dengan aura dingin yang menusuk, seakan-akan diriku berada dalam ruangan yang telah kehilangan nilai kehidupannya.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Ah, ya, aku lupa menceritakan kenapa aku bisa bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Jadi begini...

"Naruto, aku serahkan Uchiha padamu."

"Eh?" seruku kaget. "Kenapa Nek, eh, Nyonya Tsunade?"

"Karena... aku merasa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatur anak itu."

Mengatur apanya? Dasar nenek sok tahu, sembarangan ngomong saja, ketusku dalam hati. Tidak mungkin aku berani berkata seperti itu. "Tapi Nek, eh, err..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Uchiha adalah tanggung jawabmu! Kakashi sudah membantumu, apa kau tidak bisa membantunya, mengurusi satu anak itu saja?"

"Ugh!" Dasar nenek bawel seenaknya saja perintah-perintah. "Baiklah," ucapku setelah menghilangkan beberapa kalimat yang dapat membunuhku.

"Oke! Good luck!" kata Nek Tsunade dengan seringaian liciknya.

Hiks. Begitulah ceritanya...

Karena nenek itu, aku jadi terperangkap dalam kesunyian dan kebosanan yang tidak jelas ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap terus mengoceh, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berisikan rumus sekaligus menuliskannya ke dalam buku Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli Sasuke memperhatikan aku atau tidak. Yah, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi guru yang tidak ada profesionalnya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti?" tanyaku tak begitu banyak harapan akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oke. Kuartikan itu sebagai iya. Selanjutnya..."

Aku kembali menjelaskan beberapa penyelesaian soal dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau salah."

"Eh?" tanyaku heran mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Sasuke mendekatiku, mengambil pensil dari tanganku. Sekejap saja, pensil itu sudah berada di tangan Sasuke, bergerak indah di genggamannya, menuliskan beberapa perhitungan di bagian bawah pekerjaanku tadi. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke mengerjakan soal selanjutnya dengan lancar. Sepertinya, ia tidak merasa kesulitan. Dan... yah, Sasuke benar, aku tadi memang salah. Salah hitung karena tidak teliti. Bodohnya aku. Tapi, tunggu? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

"Sasuke?" seruku dengan nada emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi, sekarang aku tahu, Sasuke tidak benar-benar bermasalah dengan kemampuannya. "Kau mempermainkanku?" kataku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Mempermainkan apa?" ulangnya dengan wajah seringai meremehkan.

"Kau..." kataku dengan penuh penekanan, dan melanjutkannya, "lalu ini apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan hasil tes yang sempat diujikan Kakashi.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa dengan itu."

"Sasuke!"

"Apa? Kau sudah tahu, kan? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau pergi! Tidak usah mengurusiku lagi!"

"Oh, begitu... Baik, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Baik, kalau itu maumu. Bye!" ucapku terburu-buru, menahan sesuatu yang ingin jatuh dari sudut mataku. Aku pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Menuruni tangga, dan segera menuju ke pintu keluar. Aku keluar begitu saja. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot pamit pulang dengan Itachi atau Fugaku, karena satu pun dari mereka memang sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Haaa... Aku capek..." kataku sebelum menarik gas motorku untuk melaju kencang, menjauh dari rumah Sasuke.

-HHH-

"Nah, sekarang, kita hitung... berapa kali Sasuke mengusirku? Dua? Oh, ya, dua. Baru dua, toh. Hahaha..."

Sampai di rumah, aku mulai berbicara _ngelantur_ tidak jelas. Kepalaku pusing, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Sudahlah, anak itu juga yang memutuskan agar aku tidak mengurusinya. Jadi, biarkan saja. Terserah apa maunya dia.

Aku terdiam. Termenung.

"Haaa... tugasku masih banyak yang belum selesai, lebih baik aku pergi menyelesaikannya."

Ya, mulai saat ini, anggap saja aku menyerah akan Sasuke. Mungkin...

-HHH-

Akhirnya, ujian kenaikan kelas pun terlaksanakan dengan lancar. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Untuk sementara, murid-murid diliburkan. Sedangkan, guru-guru tidak ada kata libur untuk waktu seperti ini. Para guru sibuk mengoreksi jawaban para muridnya, begitu juga denganku. Aku bertanggung jawab atas murid Kakashi. Aku jadi berpikir ternyata sampai akhir pun aku tetap berada di kelas Kakashi. Itu artinya tanggung jawabku atas kelasku telah digantikan oleh Kakashi, dan sebaliknya aku menggantikan tanggung jawab Kakashi atas kelasnya.

"Naruto."

"Ya, Pak Kakashi," sahutku saat Kakashi memanggilku.

"Ini..." kata Kakashi, memberikan selembar kertas kepadaku.

"Apa i—"

Ucapanku terpotong saat melihat isi dari kertas tersebut. Aku menatap tajam angka-angka yang tertuliskan di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar tenggelam ke dalamnya, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa Kakashi sudah pergi.

"Sasuke..." gumamku dengan nada kecewa.

-HHH-

Sekarang, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan nilai atau sekolah atau apalah itu yang diperbuat Sasuke. Yang kuinginkan hanya... alasan. Alasan Sasuke tentang semua yang telah menggangguku akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari Sasuke yang menghindariku saat pertama bertemu, kemudian sikapnya yang selalu berubah-ubah kepadaku, dan sebagainya. Oh, yeah, aku memang bukan apa-apa baginya. Dan dia juga bukan apa-apa bagiku, mungkin. Tapi, tetap saja, selama aku masih memikirkannya, yang bahkan tak pernah luput dari otakku, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Ckiiiiiiiit!"

Aku mengerem secara berlebihan tepat di depan pagar rumah Sasuke. Dari situ bisa diketahui bahwa aku baru saja mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah aku turun dari motor dan memarkirkan motorku, aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke depan pintu masuk rumah Sasuke.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan menahan emosiku yang tadi sempat meluap-luap. Ya, aku tidak mau dianggap tidak tahu sopan santun dalam bertamu.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Pintu kuketuk sekali lagi.

"Ya, tunggu seben—"

Perkataan itu langsung terputus pada saat pintu mulai terbuka sedikit. Dan kemudian, dalam sekejap saja, pintu itu langsung kembali merapat.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Buka pintunya?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Sasuke!"

"Cukup! Kalau kau memang mau tinggalkan aku, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menampakkan dirimu lagi di hadapanku!"

"Sasuke..." gumamku syok.

Mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, pikiranku jatuh, turun, drop, down, atau apa saja itu. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berkata, "oke! Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku mau kau jawab satu pertanyaanku?"

Satu. Hanya satu. Satu pertanyaanku...

Ada apa dengan minat belajarmu? Bukan, bukan itu. Apa yang menyebabkan nilaimu begitu? Bukan, bukan itu juga. Kenapa kau tidak memperdulikan sekolahmu? Apa karena ibumu pergi? Kenapa kau tidak cerita? Kenapa kau larut dalam kesedihan itu sendirian? Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau menghindariku terus? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku? Kenapa...

"Kenapa kau harus membuat diriku tersiksa seperti ini...?"

Air mataku pun keluar dan mengalir tanpa hambatan di pipiku. Sesuatu yang selalu kutahan-tahan, yang sudah kubendung selama masalah ini ada, akhirnya memecah dengan arus kecil yang tenang. Ya, anggap saja tenang.

Hening.

"Cih!" cela Sasuke dari balik pintu. "Siapa yang kau sebut dengan menyiksa? Siapa yang tersiksa di sini? Cukup! Kalian para orang tua sama saja! Kalian dengan sesuka hatinya menghakimi orang. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan orang tersebut. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi otak para orang tua! BRAK!"

Keheningan kembali datang dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Ya... Sasuke sudah pergi. Kupastikan, ia tidak lagi berada di balik pintu.

Aku hanya membisu. Pikiranku nyaris kosong. Yah... yang tadinya berniat untuk menyelami Sasuke, mendapatkan jawaban atas sikapnya kepadaku dan sekalian untuk memberitahu hasil laporannya. Akhirnya... aku hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu yang terkunci.

"Laporan... kutaruh kau di sini ya... majikanmu tidak menerimaku, sih. Jadi, kau sendiri saja, ya, yang mendatanginya," kataku layaknya orang stress -berbicara sendiri- saat menaruh hasil laporan di lantai depan pintu.

Selesai?

Ya, selesai...

-HHH-

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa aku beristirahat di kantor Nek Tsunade. Aku duduk santai di sofa tamu, menikmati kesejukan udara yang dikeluarkan oleh mesin pendingin. Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bercerita tentang Nek Tsunade, ya? Soal kenapa aku kelihatan 'dekat' dengan Kepala Sekolah yang nyata selalu membuatku sebal. Alasannya cuma satu. Nek Tsunade adalah sahabat dekat dari almarhum kakekku. Karena itulah Nek Tsunade menganggapku seperti cucunya sendiri. Demikian juga denganku, Nek Tsunade sudah kuanggap seperti nenekku sendiri; meskipun beliau mengerikan. Aku pun melirik-lirik ke arah Nek Tsunade yang sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya.

"Apa?" ketus Nek Tsunade, sadar akan perhatianku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe..." jawabku ringan. Tuh, 'kan! Nek Tsunade juga sensitif.

"Permisi, Nyonya..." ucap Shizune yang baru kusadari sudah berada di depanku.

"Shizune, ada apa?" tanya Nek Tsunade.

"Pak Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya."

Eh? Maksudnya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke? Batinku mengoceh. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Baiklah, bawa beliau kemari," kata Nek Tsunade. "Dan, kau Naruto, kupersilahkan kau untuk keluar."

"Err... ya..." jawabku, dan segera bangun dari tempat dudukku.

Di ambang pintu, aku dan Fugaku berpapasan. Meski hanya sedetik, mata kami saling bertemu. Saat itu juga, Fugaku sempat memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepadaku. Ah, yang tadinya mau pura-pura tidak kenal, jadi tidak berhasil.

Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku melihat sekilas sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Fugaku di tangannya.

Hasil laporan ujian Sasuke.

Aku terdiam. Ya, itu adalah kertas yang kemarin kutinggalkan di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Menyadari itu, aku hanya bisa merinding, terlalu banyak bayangan menakutkan yang ada dalam pikiranku. Oh, my God! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tidak menyangka telah menggali liang kubur untuk diriku sendiri! Batinku mengacau tidak karuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar keributan dari arah dalam kantor Nek Tsunade. Yah, meskipun aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa mengetahui keadaan di dalamnya. Posisiku sekarang ini tengah berada di tempat kerja Shizune, yang tak jauh dari kantor Nek Tsunade. Jadi, wajar saja kalau suara bising itu terdengar sampai telingaku.

Tak lama, Fugaku keluar dengan wajah yang... err... mengerikan. Sampai-sampai, aku dan Shizune -yang melihatnya- kehilangan suara, seolah-olah pita suara ini telah dicabutnya dalam sekejap. Seram...

-HHH-

Akhirnya, hal yang sangat tidak kuinginkan terjadi juga. Saat ini, dari jendela kelasku, aku memandangi keramaian murid-murid kelas tiga yang sedang bersuka cita atas kelulusannya di lapangan sekolah. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Kemudian, pandanganku teralih, mataku terfokus pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke mobil yang ada di depannya. Dua orang itu adalah Sasuke dan ayahnya, Fugaku.

Yah, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke keluar dari sekolah ini atas permintaan orangtuanya. Menurutku, itu baik. Bagus juga. Mungkin memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk menepati perkataanku: "Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

Aku tersenyum miris saat ucapan itu terngiang di telingaku.

"Bapak menangis?" tanya seorang dari muridku yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Tidak. Hanya kelilipan saja..." ucapku dengan senyum memaksa, sambil mengusap air mata yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan keluarnya.

-HHH-

Kurang lebih satu bulan sejak kepergian Sasuke, aku menghabiskan waktu liburku di rumah. Ya, libur kenaikan sekolah. Selama sebulan itu, aku menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Sama saja dengan liburan-liburanku sebelumnya. Tidak banyak yang kukerjakan, hanya santai-santai tidak jelas: tidur, makan, nonton, main. Tidak ada yang istimewa, sampai-sampai aku merasa bosan sendiri.

Kadang, pikiranku melayang ke Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin dapat melupakannya. Bukan, maksudku bukan melupakan kenangan-kenangan akan Sasuke. Tapi, melupakan dalam arti aku tidak selalu mengingat-ingat atau membayang-bayangkan dirinya seperti ini.

Selain itu, setelah aku benar-benar kehilangan Sasuke, aku merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kualami selama ini. Ya, berbeda dengan saat aku kehilangan Sasuke kecil waktu itu. Yang kurasakan sekarang adalah aku merasa separuh jiwaku lenyap. Ya, aku sadar. Sebut saja itu cinta. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan sayangku ini berubah menjadi cinta. Tentu saja, setiap aku disadari oleh hal itu, aku selalu mengelak. Hubungan terlarang: hubungan antara sesama jenis; hubungan antara guru dan murid; hubungan antara orang penting dan orang biasa; hubungan dengan jarak umur yang begitu jauh. Semua bergabung menjadi satu. Adalagi? Mungkin masih ada yang tertinggal.

"Haaa..."

Aku menerawang jauh ke langit-langit rumahku. Saat ini, aku sedang tidur-tiduran di ruang tengah, melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"Ah, aku tak menyangka, cintaku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, haha..." gumamku saat aku menutup mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Siapa tahu, setelah tertidur, aku akan mendapat hiburan mimpi indah.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Err..." erangku. "Apa, sih? Mengganggu orang mau tidur siang saja," omelku masih dalam posisi dimana aku tidur. Setelah memastikan bunyi ketukan itu menghilang, aku kembali menutup mataku.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Ah, paling-paling itu penagih pembayaran listrik, mengingat aku belum membayar listrik bulan ini. Yah, aku sedang krisis keuangan, jadi biarkan saja. Aku mengoceh di dalam hati, tidak ada sama sekali keinginan untuk bangun, membuka mata saja aku malas.

"Tidur, tidur, tidur," bisikku seolah memantraiku untuk cepat tidur, tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! Berisik!" teriakku sambil membangunkan tubuhku. "Ya, ampun, ini orang mau parade band jangan di pintu rumah orang! Huh!"

Aku berlari ke arah pintu rumahku. Sementara bunyi ketukan tadi masih melantun indah di telingaku, sehingga bisa kuramalkan: setelah ini, aku akan kehilangan pendengaranku. Aku membuka pintu dengan paksa, dan bersiap-siap untuk mencaci maki pengganggu tidur siangku. Tapi...

"Lama sekali."

"..."

Aku terdiam dan terperangah. Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu?"

"Eh? Ah? Kau, Sasuke? Kenapa? Lho? Ah?" ucapku tidak jelas, tidak percaya akan diri Sasuke yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau turun profesi, ya? Sampai tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

Ini orang minta kugiling, ya? Pikirku geregetan sesaat karena merasa terhina.

"SASUKE! KENAPA KAU BI-sa di sini?" ucapku dari nada tinggi ke nada rendah yang benar-benar rendah.

Sasuke mendengus, "oh, jadi aku tidak diterima. Baiklah, aku pergi..."

"Eh? Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi... kenapa?" tanyaku agak panik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidak melihat kau."

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita bicara, tapi tidak di sini."

"Oh! Ya, tentu, silahkan masuk," ucapku dengan salah tingkah, menyadari bahwa aku dan Sasuke masih berada di depan pintu.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya, kami berdua duduk di satu sofa panjang yang mengarah ke televisi, tempat dimana aku biasa menonton televisi sambil tidur-tiduran.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari kunjunganmu ini, Sasuke? Ya... aku tidak melarangmu datang, sih. Tapi, aku hanya heran saja." Tentu, bukankah Sasuke tidak menginginkanku? Saat terakhir kutemui Sasuke menolakku mentah-mentah.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku membuat mimik orang bodoh di wajahku. Sungguh, aku tidak puas dengan jawabannya seperti itu.

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Untuk jawaban yang satu ini, tanpa aba-aba dari manapun, aku langsung tersipu tanda _geer_. Mana sempat aku berpikir Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Membuatku malu saja.

"Maaf, Naruto. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui dari kakakku tentang ibuku. Waktu itu aku memang tidak bisa menerima kepergian ibuku karena itu terlalu mendadak. Aku benar-benar tidak rela kehilangan ibuku secepat itu. Kerena itu, aku merasa bahwa diriku sudah tidak membutuhkan apa itu kehidupan. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku, apalagi sekolah. Aku tidak bisa lagi memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu," lanjut Sasuke lagi, menjelaskan alasan dari pertanyaan yang belum sempat kukeluarkan dari mulutku.

"Aku turut berduka mendengar ibumu pergi..." ucapku pada akhirnya. "Tapi Sasuke, ibumu pasti akan sedih kalau kau 'mati' seperti itu."

Hening.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Aku tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu jangan sia-siakan hidupmu ini, Sasuke."

"Siapa yang menyia-nyiakannya? Aku rasa kata-kata itu lebih pantas untuk dirimu sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan yang berantakan tidak terurus.

"Huh?"

Sasuke... Tidak bisakah kau membaca keadaan suasana tadi? Baru saja mendapat ketenangan, kau langsung mengubahnya menjadi buruk.

"Oke! Itu artinya kau baik-baik saja," ucapku dengan nada sebal. "Sekarang, aku punya pertanyaan, kenapa kau menghindariku sejak pertama bertemu di sekolah? Tidak hanya itu, kenapa kau tega berbuat jahat kepadaku selama ini? Ya, jahat dalam arti sikapmu yang selalu meremehkanku itu."

"Oh, itu. Karena aku tidak suka denganmu."

JLEB! Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa dadaku ditusuk oleh pisau, kemudian pisau itu juga mengiris jantungku menjadi dua. Rasanya seperti mendapat penolakan langsung. Padahal, aku belum menyatakan perasaanku.

"Terutama saat kau berani meninggalkan aku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Maaf..." ucapku lirih, menerima kenyataan pahit.

"Yeah... Tapi, bukan itu alasan utamaku."

"Hm?"

"Aku menjauhimu karena kau membuatku gila."

"He?"

"Ya, saat kau meninggalkanku demi pekerjaan, saat itu juga aku menjadi gila. Kau pergi pada saat aku masih membutuhkanmu. Kemudian, setelah enam tahun lebih, kau berani muncul kembali di hadapanku. Lalu kau menjadi guruku, yang artinya aku harus memperhatikan dirimu. Aku tidak suka itu. Setiap kali kau mendekatiku, mengajakku berbicara, aku selalu nyaris kehilangan akal. Terlalu banyak fantasi tidak normal di kepalaku."

"Ah..."

Aku termangu melihat Sasuke berbicara begitu panjang. Apalagi, dengan pernyataan-pernyataannya itu, aku hanya bisa menganga lebar, tak yakin deretan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Masih kurang jelaskah, Pak guru Naruto? Bapak itu sudah membuat murid Bapak ini menjadi tidak normal. Oleh karena itu, demi menjaga kenormalan yang ada. Murid ini bersedia memilih untuk menjauhi gurunya. Tapi, sayangnya itu tidak bisa. Terutama selama sebulan ini, murid Bapak ini semakin bertambah gila, khususnya pada saat malam hari."

"Hah?" sentakku kaget tanda bingung. Ya, aku bingung, bingung antara siapa yang gila di sini. Sasuke? Atau aku? "Sasuke, jangan main-main! Yang ada, aku yang malah jadi gila karena kau berkata seperti itu."

"Haaa, kau memang guru paling _telmi_ yang pernah aku temui. Singkat saja. Naruto, I'm fall in love with you!"

"..."

Aku terdiam. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Sasuke, jangan pakai bahasa alien, ah! Artikan itu..." ucapku.

"Gezzz," gerutu Sasuke, dan kemudian berkata, "Naruto. Aku. Jatuh. Cinta. Kepadamu."

Mendengar itu, aku jadi ingin melayang di udara, meluapkan segala kesenanganku.

"Hehehe... I love you too, Sasuke..." ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh."

Haaa... Akhirnya, hanya begini saja. Hahaha, bodohnya diriku ini. Hahahaha...

Aku terus menertawai diriku sendiri di dalam hati. Tentu saja, selama ini aku pusing-pusing tidak karuan hanya karena... masalah cinta. Dasar cinta! Kau memang bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk memainkan perasaan orang-orang yang mabuk karenamu.

Kemudian, Sasuke. Ah, ternyata kau memang masih kecil, ya? Aku sampai bingung, kau ini kelewat lugu atau apa? Sikapmu itu sudah seperti orang dewasa, tapi hanya karena cinta saja, kau kebingungan. Yah, tidak ada bedanya denganku, sih. Aku jadi merasa lucu sendiri. Kenapa juga aku bisa ikut-ikutan meladeninya, bertingkah seperti remaja yang labil. Ah, aku tidak tahu harus _mengupgrade_ apa lagi untuk otakku yang lemah ini. Cukup. Aku tidak bisa berkata lebih lagi... Intinya, aku telah dipermainkan oleh cinta.

"Sasuke..." panggilku tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. "Aku juga, maaf..."

"Ya..." ucapku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tanpa bertanya apa yang harus dimaafkan, aku dan Sasuke sama-sama mengiyakannya. Ya, karena aku tahu bahwa masing-masing telah mengerti maksudnya. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar. Bagiku, masalah kemarin telah selesai. Tidak peduli dengan apa-apa yang belum kudapatkan. Yang pasti, aku mendapatkan satu yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku.

Aku pun kembali tersenyum.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau memang suka datang tiba-tiba ya...?" tanyaku main-main sambil menarik Sasuke jatuh ke pelukanku.

"Cerewet kau! Huh!" jawab Sasuke, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari penglihatanku.

"Hehehe..."

**-END-**

Alhamdulillah, selesai juga akhirnya. Tamat? Mungkin... (lho?) Ehehehe...

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman semua yang sudah menyempatkan matanya (?) untuk membaca hingga bagian kalimat ini. Hehehe... (plak) Oh, ya! Maaf kalau ada yang mengecewakan teman-teman. Maaf, ya... (nunduk-nunduk)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! (peluk-peluk semuanya)

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
